That One STAG Agent
by Delta Death
Summary: When our friendly neighborhood Saints go to take down Killbane, something...unexpected happens. Bad at summaries.


"FUCK!" The Boss screams out as she almost crashed into a STAG N-Forcer. She was trying to maneuver away from multiple cars in the way. The three women in the car, Viola, Shaundi and Kinzie (And Oleg in the back) were rocking back and forth in the car. The Boss was able to save the statue, and may still have some time to get Killbane.

_Ring Ring. _Who is it! The Boss picked up her phone. It was Angle. Angle's probably going to yell at her for not going after Killbane. She pressed answer, and was prepared for the worse, which was worse than worse.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! We had a chance to get Killbane, but you decided to save some statue instead." he scolded her. Damn it, she hated how he does that. How he does everything. Even that fucking tiger in the car 'Test'.

"Hey, Shaundi and Viola were on that statue, I had to get them, they'er my friends, I would never let them die." she scolded back. She heard a beep from the phone. Yeah, of course he hung up. She saw the gates to the airport. She drove the car right through the gates, getting a grunt from the women. As she approached the runway, she saw Angle trying to gun down the plane that was leaving the airport. It was black with green and red vines. The Boss turned on the boost and drove down the runway.

"Get the RPG's ready!" The Boss yelled over the screeching of the tires. Viola and Shaundi took out their RPG;s and locked onto the airplane. They shot. The rockets trailed the plane closely until...BOOOM! The plane's tail and left wing was hit and the plane went down. When the plane finally touched down, but didn't crash. As it stopped, Killbane stepped out of the plane. He walked towards The Boss and stopped when they were faced to face.

"So it comes down to this, Saint, two titans, facing off in the final fight. Well, not much of a final fight, more like a beat down." Killbane smirked as he grabbed the Boss by the throat. This was unexpected. The Boss was expecting a big speech and it would finish with her kicking his ass. The Boss was suffocating in Killbanes killer grip. Angle, Viola, and Shaundi aimed their guns at Killbane while Kinzie was telling Oleg of movement in the empty plane turbine.

"I will crush you, then make my escape, then return with an army to make sure you die for good. The moment I saw you on Millers phone, I knew you were trouble. Then, I heard Philippe was killed, crushed by a giant ball and the building blew up. Then, I had to stop you, I wanted revenge, because some of my men, including some of Millers men where there. Then I found out about Miller. That bastard betrayed mebecause of you. Then I lost my fucking reputation! My rival came back and I was ruined! Now-"

"SNIPER" Oleg shouted. One second after he shouted, a shot rang out. The Boss was sent to the ground, gasping for air, forcing her lungs to inhale as much oxygen as possible. She heard a thump. The Boss looked to her left to see Killbane holding onto a bleeding wound in his abdomen.

"Look" Viola pointed to the turbine that held and dark figure. It jumped out and landed on the wing of a plane. It was a male by his build. He wore a STAG commando suit and a full STAG helmet. He had a fully upgraded HK417. He holstered it on his back and took out an MP 40. Wow, this guy is a German old schooler. As he approached Killbane, he spoke in fluent German(By the way, I'm using google translate, k, k,)

" Killbane, so scheint es, dass ich endlich aufgespürt Sie unten. Sie verursacht mir große Schmerzen, Arschloch, jetzt, du kleine Scheiße, ich werde dich leiden wie du mir angetan hast. Ich werde dich vernichten. Aber vorher werde ich dich quälen. Fick. Sie. Sie. Verdammt Monster!" The German pulled on Killbanes arm, forcing him off the ground. Now that Killbane was standing up, the man lifted his leg up, and stomped it on his knee, bending it backwards. Killbane screamed out in pain, making his throat crack. The man grabbed his arm and smashed it against his knee. Killbane screamed even louder. The man then grabbed a machete from his backpack, placing it on the back of Killbanes neck. He sliced it, causing blood to gush. The man slowly walked in front of Killbane. He grabbed his neck and pulled once. Then once more. Then at the last time he pulled, blood covered the man held up Killbanes head attached to his spinal cord. Blood, muscles and veins covered the spine. The man spoke, this time in English, "Vengeance, is, mine." He threw the head of Killbane to th ground and watched the reactions of the Saints. Oleg backed away from him. Viola vomited, Shaundi had a look of disgust on her face and the Kinzie looked as if she was about to scream and run away. Angle smiled at the now headless and spineless Killbane. The Boss slowly walked towards the man, being careful not to piss him off.

"Ummm, Hi."

"Guten Tag."

Umm, thanks I guess.

"Danke? For what?"

"For saving me."

"Your welcome."

Viola walked towards them and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, but your STAG, why did you help us? Whats your deal with Killbane?"

"For one, I helped you because I've had a dark history with Killbane. And have you ever heard 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend', does that make everything clear."

"That does make everything clear." The man still had his MP 40 equipped. He aimed it at an oil tank next to the plane and opened fire. Fire spurted out of the tank until it blew up. The plane blew up with it, earning screams from inside.

"By the way, I'm Ex-STAG." He started to walk away. Nearby, a helicopter landed. He boarded th helicopter but before it took off, he passed the Boss something. It was a box. She opened it to discover a number. It was coordinates. The helicopter lifted off, leaving the mystery.

"Well shit."

* * *

Finally, after a few hours of waiting, Kinzie found the coordinates. Holy shit. Wow, very stereotypical. A German man makes a mercenary base in Germany.

"What do ya wanna do Boss." Pierce asked.

"...Lets go give these guys a visit."

* * *

If you guys want me to make chapters you can ask me to.


End file.
